Only for an Instant
by Sapphire SilverScythe
Summary: "I thought then that no one could ever separate us, but as usual, I was wrong." She was supposed to be happy, but she wasn't. Why wasn't she? She did everything she could. One shot.


_**Hello guys! It has been a long time since I posted my last story and…yeah. Here I am. :DD Sorry, I'm being weird again. Anyway, this is my first story in this anime. I decided to write a one-shot on Ino and Sasuke simply because I'm a big fan of Ino. ^_^**_

_**By the way, I think both Sasuke and Ino are a bit "out of character" in here, so I apologize. Take it easy on me please, I'm still a beginner. **_

_**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. Nor Ino Yamanaka and Sasuke Uchiha. I don't own anything.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Only for an Instant<strong>

Love.

Love, for most people, is an extraordinary sensation that allows one to get a glimpse of his or her perfect paradise. It is an idea that drove history's greatest thinkers and philosophers to a total mind black-out. It is the magical spark that made the coldest of blood surrender to the blazing contraption that is his heart. Love—it is the most magical, yet the most tragic feeling anyone can experience in this mixed up world.

I said so because I have experienced it myself. For a moment, love made my monochromatic life a kaleidoscope of mind blowing adventures and quests. For a while, it made my eyes see the world's hidden treasures, and made my soul want to keep fighting against obstacles that tried to ruin me. For a split second, it made me feel what Snow White may have felt when she found her Prince; it made me possess the joy Ariel experienced when she turned into human; and made me come across a whole new world, like Princess Jasmine in my very own magic carpet. Love gave my heart a sense of…_fulfillment_.

It's all because of him – Sasuke – that raven-haired boy known to be the most popular in the academy. All girls in school swooned over him, and at first, I couldn't understand why. But as my life with him progressed, I found my naïve self being hypnotized by him, too. Like the others, I also felt that stirring feeling inside me whenever he walks by. I found myself daydreaming about him as I work in the flower shop; and realized how everything in town seems to remind me of him. Although people say that what I'm feeling is most likely obsession, I never recognized myself as one of his fanatical "Fan Girls".

Knowing myself, I could tell that what I'm feeling isn't obsession. Why? Because I see him differently from what the other girls see. While they see his sparkling eyes as _"something that held the stars above",_ I see them as something that held the whole universe. While they say that his face is simply _"cute",_ I saw it as perfectly angelic – something that lifts all my burdens whenever my eyes set upon it. While their hearts beat faster whenever his perfect lips twitch into a gorgeous smile, mine skips a beat due to excessive happiness. As they follow him around in hopes of getting his attention, I stay at the back praying that he could at least notice that I exist. This wasn't obsession. I figured that I was actually in love.

Days passed and my prayers were finally answered. He noticed me when I topped the class along with him, and not long after that, we became good friends.

We had great moments together; those simple times we work on our homework, go together on missions, or simply grab lunch. He may think of our memories as trivial stuff not worth remembering, but for me, those were the diamonds and jewels that completed the treasure chest of my contentment. Those were just the missing pieces in the jigsaw puzzle of my inspiration; the things that urged me to carry on with my wonderful life. He easily made his way to my heart, and everyday, I have hoped for our friendship to bloom into something more.

He had so many admirers; so many girls that still followed him no matter how many times he tried to break their hearts. He seemed so laid back and indifferent – it looked like he wasn't going to take any girl seriously his entire life. I lost hope then; I almost gave up on wishing that someday, he could be mine. But then, something wonderful and unexpected happened in my life.

It was our school dance. Everyone dressed beautifully, while I only wore a simple purple dress. I must admit that I wanted to wear something flashier, but, I was afraid Sasuke would think of me to be like those other girls. The whole night, I sat on the darkness, quietly admiring the live scenario happening right at my face. People were dancing, having fun, and making the time of their lives – while I sat there, alone.

Out of the blue, a dim figure appeared in front of me. My eyes couldn't make up who it is at first, but later, it became clear to me. I saw those eyes, those sparkling eyes that held the universe, staring right into mine. I saw his face, his angelic face, and I didn't believe that moment to be real. But then, I saw his smile, his gorgeous smile, then my heart skipped a beat. His voice rang clearly and sweetly into my ears amid the loud love song played.

"May I have this dance?"

I could not say a word. It was as if my vocal chords stopped working and my mind went blank. I did not know what happened, but then, I found myself in the middle of the dance floor, standing face to face with him.

I heard some voices gasp and whisper, but at that moment, it didn't matter. All that mattered was how his face looked at mine. Everything was perfect. His strong hands were finally holding my frail ones, a realization that only occurred to me when the lyrics of the song stated it. His mild laugh caused by my failure to dance perfectly, didn't give me embarrassment, but laughter as well. And his closeness, his closeness brought me a feeling of security, as if saying that no one could hurt me at his side.

That three-minute slow dance, that probably made the whole girl population in school want to kill me, was the best three minutes of my life. Because that was the first time he ever smiled at me – and me only.

I was finally happy. He told me that he loved me for a long time, and I told him that I did too. I thought then that no one could ever separate us, but as usual, I was wrong.

We fought. Frequently. We apologize at each other, then, new arguments arose. We yelled. I cried. He walks away. But at the end of the day, I always force myself to think of it as normal, because all couples go to those kinds of situations.

Yes, I feared that these arguments will lead to our separation, but I shook that thought out of my mind. He promised that he will never leave me, no matter what. And I held on to that promise – even though it appeared like I'm holding on to a broken branch in a gushing river.

Seasons passed. He finally gave up. I arrived in school with everyone crowding in a corner. I made my way through the crowd, and with my own eyes, I saw that same angelic face kneeling in front of an overjoyed girl. He smiled at her with the same gorgeous smile I saw at the dance. He looked at her with those same sparkling eyes that held the universe. And he held her hand, the way he did with mine. My mind can't process anything at that instant, all it could perceive was my shocked expression and tightened breathing.

Then, it became clear. He left me. He left me for a pink-haired girl who probably had everything I have to live without. And it hurts; so much.

I didn't run away or make a dramatic exit. When I heard people coming to me asking me if I was okay, I simply smiled at them. I told them I was fine. I just slowly stepped back and forced back my tears as I walk towards the classroom.

I tried my best to look totally nonchalant about the issue, but deep inside, I was falling to pieces. I felt like I was stabbed and left somewhere to die. I saw my colorful daydream castles dissolving, all of them being replaced by…nothing. My magnificent jigsaw puzzle of inspiration scattered into pieces, and my treasure chest of memories was trashed by a huge, cruel wave. Every part of my body was slowly breaking, and I could not think of anything except what happened. My hands kept shaking. I don't know if what had caused them to is anger or something else. I was completely troubled in short –I didn't know what to do.

Since that day, I spent every wretched night mourning about what happened. Our memories played fast-forward in my mind even though I didn't want to remember any of them. But I can't help it.

People say that I should move on. They say that there are many fish in the sea. But how could I? I am still in love. How can I have the will to catch another one, after the best fish I ever caught was stolen away from me?

Love. It is indeed an extraordinary sensation that lets you see what paradise looks like, but it will not let you stay in it. It is an idea that led great minds into total black-outs, because somehow, love had managed to unlock the strong chains that bound their hearts and hurt them in the process. Love is that so-called magical spark that can fool even the coldest of blood to surrender to his or her flaming heart, without thinking if he or she would get burned. Love is the reason why hearts become whole, but it is also the reason why they break. A story started by love doesn't always end in a happily ever after.

After all this time, my foolish heart kept reaching even though it is aware that things are not going to change. It remained loyal amid the views of Sasuke and Sakura's sweet nothings. It didn't alter its love for him, no matter how hard it tried. It still loved those eyes, that smile, and that face. It stayed and waited; well, at least, I did. Even though I know that I'm waiting for nothing.

Love did give me a sense of _fulfillment_, but only for a _while_. _Only for an instant._

**_~~End~~ _**


End file.
